


Pining after the Blue Paladin

by Thicc_ass_thieves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Glara are obsessed with Blue Paladin, Hunk and Lance are best bros :’), Injured Lance, Lance obliviously making mating gestures, M/M, Multi, Nest Making;), Other, PINING KEITH, Slow Burn, aka: cuddle piles, he’s an idiot, like seriously, oblivious lance, pining shiro, really fucking slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_ass_thieves/pseuds/Thicc_ass_thieves
Summary: Throughout the whole missions of Voltron, Lance has been making gestures at tied up Galra and security cameras, unknowingly doing ancient mating gestures. Which of course makes the Galra obsessed with him.The team finds out only through Kolivan when he brings up why the Blue Paladin keeps making suggestive gestures during a meeting.Lance is overjoyed. Keith and Shiro though, not so much.————————Or where Lance makes an entire species obsessed with him and he doesn’t even know it.





	1. Competition?

Lance hums to an old Spanish hymn as he scrubs at his face. It was currently 6 in the morning, at least according  to Altean timing( thank god he learned Altean from Coran), and he had woken up with a great start to the day.

He smiled at the thought of this morning, where he was greeted by the mice nuzzling him. He couldn’t help the thought that maybe, just maybe, there’d be no missions for today and hopefully no attacks.

He quickly washes his face and slips on a bathrobe, slipping on his boxers before heading out into the hallway. Shaking his hips slightly to the old song playing in his head, he slips into the lounge and is surprised at the sight of blankets and pillows on the couches and batter splayed all over the adjoining kitchen.

”Lance? Is that you? Could you help with the batter? I’ve got to check in on the cookies for a minute.” Lance can only nod his head and head straight for his best bro, still stunned at the mess.

”Uh ,Hunk? What’s going on?? Why’re the blankets out? I thought they were only reserved for our snuggles!” Lance cried out as he wiped at the counters. Even though his back was to Hunk, he could physically feel the smile when he replied.

”I thought we could have a snuggle fest again like at the Garrison, remember? We could invite Pidge too!”

Lance brightened up at the prospect of getting hugs. He smiled fondly remembering how Pidge used to adamantly dent their requests but join in immediately once it started. He was knocked out of his flashbacks as soon as he felt himself being picked up. 

“Hunk! What’re you doing?!” Lance yelped as his best buddy carried him bridal style to the lumps of blankets and pillows. He swore he got a heart attack when Hunk’s chest rumbled with laughter.

he glared up at him and smacked him in the chest, causing him to be dropped by the yellow-themed male. “We’re gonna have a competition! We’ll see who can build the biggest and comfiest fort there ever was in space! Besides, I’m confident I’ll win this time..” 

Lance’s lip twitched. Hunk _winning_ at _fort_ _building_? Oh no, that just didn’t sit right with him. He bit his smile back and glared playfully up at Hunk. “You’ve got yourself a bet Hunkalicious definition. Winner, gets 3  favours from the loser, deal?” He stuck his hand out and unfortunately for Hunk, he missed the gleam in Lance’s eye as he reached down.

As soon as their hands grasped each other, Lance yanked down hard while using the force to pull himself up. Letting loose his smile, Lance made a mad dash for the training room; knowing that the  two well-known fighters of the castle will protect him from Hunk’s wrath.

”LAAANCE!” Hunks cry of promised revenge rang throughout the halls and Lance cackled. He grinned deviously and opened the doors to the battle simulator and flung himself immediately at Shiro.

” _Shiirrrooo_...help me! I’m too beautiful to die!” Lance dropped back into Shiro’s arms and faked a faint. He bat his eyelashes and gave a pout when he saw the taller male roll his eyes.

Immediately, Shiro faltered and tightened his grip on Lance and pulled him in closer. _Works_ _every_ _time_.. lance grinned into Shiro’s chest and hugged back the black Paladin. Maybe today will be their lucky day off from battles..


	2. Grooming Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was right in assuming there’d be no battles do the day; and he’s even more delighted to hear about the Blade’s visit.
> 
> What kind of trouble will Lance cook up this time?

 “Lance! There you are, you coward!” Hunk gave a battle cry from the entrance to the room and charged at him. Lance yelped as he got thrown into the air.

”S-Shiro! Too high!” He whimpered and screamed when he started to fall. He clutched to Shiro with an iron grip as soon as the bigger male caught him

”Sorry Lance. Got a bit excited there..” Shiro mumbled sheepishly as he gently put the Cuban back onto his feet. Lance shook his head with a smile and pat Shiro’s arm. “It’s  ok, dude! Just give me a warning next time?” Lance’s smile got twice the size bigger when he saw Shiro nod; with additional blushing ears.

”Ahem, you forgetting something ?” Came a menacing voice and Lance shivers. He turns around only to be trapped in a head-lock by Hunk. He groans when Hunk tussles  his hair and sticks a wet finger into his ear. 

“Fine! You caught me this time, but next time I’m running for Keith. He’ll stop you, ain’t that right Mullet?” Lance drawled in a southern accent and did finger guns at said man. Keith only raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

”Who knows? Maybe I’ll give you up to Hunk, ain’t that right Hunk?” Keith drawled out in his own accent and Lance denies the fact that his heart skipped a beat there. 

Lance feigned mock hurt and fainted into Hunk’s arms. “Fine! I can see where I’m not wanted. Let’s go build those forts, Hunky-Dory.” Lance said with fake hurt and sashayed away with  Hunk following back to the living room.

—————————————————————

“OH my god, I give up! I relent  your highness! You win, you have the most almighty fort in of space!” Hunk cried out as he took a glance at Lance’s fort. It touches the ceiling of the living room for quiznak’s sake! It even has multiple wings to it!

Lance crawled out of the entrance with a smug grin on his face. “Now you owe me 3 favours, bud.” He chuckled as he slapped Hunks back. He grinned deviously as he thought about his favours when he was disrupted by a pleasant surprise at the doorway. 

“Kolivan! What are you doing here? I’ve missed the big bad General!” Lance shouts as he scrambles to him and brings down the Galra with a bear hug. 

“L-Lance! When did you get stronger?” Kolivan grunts as Lance squeezes his torso tightly, almost cutting off his air supply. Lance only grins at Kolivan and flicks an ear.

Kolivan yelps in surprise and finally pushes Lance off of him. He sits up and smoothens down any mess in his fur before facing the Blue Paladin again. He raises an eyebrow when he comes face to face with a mischievous smirk.

An unsettling feeling plants itself in his gut and he looks away for a second only to be beheld by a nest. His eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, “Oh! I-I’m sorry for interrupting your constructions! We shall take our leave, come now Thace.” Kolivan mumbles in a hushed tone and moves to get up when Lance jumps on top of him.

”Nope,” Lance grins.” you guys are gonna stay in my little fort,”  _Nest_ , Thace wanted to correct him. “there! I wanna help you guys groom yourselves!” 

Kolivan is shocked by this exclamation. He can already feel a blush coming on but he wills it down. He looks to Thace and then to Ulaz, who had just appeared, and then back to Lance who has gotten off and is now fidgeting with his shirt. _Help_ _groom_ _them_? Does he know the _impact_ of his words?

The Galra generals are brought back to reality when Lance let’s out a sigh,” It’s fine if you guys don’t want to join, y’know? You can decline if you’re busy..” 

The dejectedness in his voice is heartbreaking as if hearing a puppy’s cry for its mother. Kolivan immediately knows he’ll agree but he wants to make sure his fellow companions know they have a chance to object.

A single glance at Thace and Ulaz was all he needed to immediately agree to Lance’s idea.  

The grin he receives is bright enough to light up a lifetime full of darkness and is totally worth the embarrassment he feels. 

“C’mon! I’ve got the brushes in the fort! Can I put clips in your hair? Better yet, face masks!” The excited ramblings of the human in front of the Galra rebels were enough to melt their hearts but a question  bothered them ; _Does he know what he’s doing_? 

They shared looks among one another as the Blue Paladin bounced into his nesting grounds. They wait outside for a minute until Lance pokes his out.

”Why are you guys outside? Everything fun is inside! I even got the hair curlers!” At Lance’s confused face, Thace clears it away instantly.

”We were waiting for permission to enter your nest, Blue Paladin.” Lance sighs and tugs him in by the hand.

”You don’t need to do that, I already gave you permission when I invited you in! And please for quiznak’s sake, stop calling me Blue Paladin ; makes me feel old..” Lance grumbles out as he sits Thace in front of him and grabs a brush.

He moves away the hood before combing straight down through his fur. To say he was delighted when he heard a purr start when he scratched between the ears , was an understatement.

 


	3. Snoozes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know? Sleepovers are nothing without at least one person snoring while another ruins the movie with their comments.
> 
> Enjoy reading about Lance annoying the heck out of the team with his exhausted babbling. Shiro snaps and some smexy times ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to warn you guys about Shiro! He still asks(?) for consent but what he gets is barely a yes(?) from Lance. 
> 
> So, just putting this out there.

" _NO_! Don't enter the hall, Shiro tell him not to enter the hall!" Tired commands is all Shiro can focus on now and he's really so close to snapping. Its 90 minutes into their movie marathon impromtu sleepover with the Galra rebel leader and his generals and halfway through the marathon, Lance is already exhausted .

To the frustration of the team, they're annoyed Lance wont go to sleep. Partly because he hasn't had a good night's sleep in weeks and they also want him to shut up.

"Lance for the last time, we're watching a chic flick! We've already moved past the horror movies." Keith's annoyed tone only excites Lance further. The team groans when they recognise the glint in his eyes. 

Lance opens his mouth only for him to close it as Shiro picks him up and carries him out of the room, to the relief of the others and amusement of the Galra.

"Where are we going? Can we stop by the deli first? It's my turn to buy the eggs and if I domt get them then— then Mama's gonna kill me.." is all Lance slurs before he promptly drops his head and light snores make themselves known.

Shiro smiles fondly at the young adult before him as he opens the door to Shiro's room and , ever so gently, places him onto his bed.

He tucks him in before brushing his hair aside. Shiro takes a moment to drink in the sight that is Lance. He savours every last drop and makes a move to kiss his forehead. 

He puts an arm over on the other side of Lance as he leans down to place a kiss. But is pleasantly surprised when his arm slips and he kisses Lance's lips instead.

He's frozen at the sound of Lance's soft moan.

He blinks and then he's suddenly looking into the exhausted eyes of the brunnette.

"Shiro..' 

He blushes, hard, as Lance murmurs against his lips. And then he full on is hot to the touch as Lance yanks him down onto his body.

Body's entangled,  Shiro makes a move to leave but stops at the mewl that leaves Lance's lips.

His knee is on the others crotch. He nudges it again and the whimper he gets is what breaks him. He finally snaps.

"Lance..oh the things you do to me!" Shiro growls out as he kisses the other harshly with one hand showing no mercy as it fondles  with the others shorts.

"So pretty, makes me want to mark every inch of you..' Shiro growls as he yanks the shirt away and laps on perk nipples before him. His other hand holds both of Lance's wrists in a firm grip.

"Wanna taste you _so_ badly.." He murmurs in between kisses on his way down south. 

"Shiro! AH! _Please please please please_!" Lance begs as Shiro mouths at his boxers, shorts long gone. Shiro ignores him and takes his time to remove the boxers.

As soon as they're off, he licks at the head of cock standing proudly before him. He takes another lick before he licks up Lance's quivering body.

"Do you want me, Lance? Hmmm, baby? I could make you feel so good,  all you have to do is say 'yes'," He teases as he marks Lance's chest.

All he gets in return is a strangled sound and he takes that as a yes.

He grins as he gives a hard squeeze and watches with amusement as Lance starts quivering harder. He takes his time to bite his way down.

With the others cock leaking so much precum,  Shiro twitches in his pants. He sucks on the head like a vacuum and he can hear ragged mewls and the broken chanting of his name on repeat. 

He puts both hands on Lance's hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth and he slowly bobs his head,  taking more and more into his mouth with each slow bob. Finally reaching the base, Shiro moans when he noses at Lance's pubes and smells the others overwhelming scent. 

He releases on hand from his grip on Lance and grabs at his own hardening cock. Be slips a hand in and slowly jerk himself as he blows Lance.

"Shiro! Ah—like that! Please," Lance pleads when Shiro takes him whole and _sucks_. Like there's no tomorrow .  He grabs a handful of hair before thrusting up into Shiro's mouth.  

Only letting the other breathe when he gags.

It was heaven for Lance. He groans when Shiro starts to fondle with his balls and he knows he's cumming with a blast when Shiro chokes on his cock with a moan. He cums deep into his throat and Shiro swallows most of it down like a champ. 

He releases his grip and allows Shiro to suck him clean before he whines and pushes him away from being too sensitive. 

With Lance satisfied, Shiro finally whips out his cock and pumps rapidly before cumming all over the brunnette.

 "Mm, are you ok Lan—" Just as Shiro began, soft snoring made it to his ears and he looked up only to be greeted by the other sleeping.

He snorted,  of course only Lance would fall immediately asleep after all that. He shook his head and got to work cleaning up their mess.

 

                — — — — — — — — — — — —

After a grueling 20 minutes, Shiro had finally cleaned up the messy job, thanks to a uncooperative sleeping man.

Shiro only sighed before changing into fresh pyjamas and headed back to the living room.

When he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of everyone sleeping on the floor, all in their respective pillow piles they had each created with the projecter still running the movie.

He took straight to shutting it off and then head off for his own respective piles of pillows in between Pidge and Keith.

Once settled, Shiro closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness..only to then be prodded awake.

"Is Lance alright, Shiro?"

He opened an eye and peered to his left. It was Keith . He looked as though he was still sleeping but the worry in his eyes showed he was wide awake.

Shiro nodded," Yeah, just had to convince him to fall asleep. Basically sapped all of my energy but he's fine." _He's more than fine at the moment,_ he wanted to add but wisely kept it shut.

Keith smiled and nodded at that before patting Shiro on the arm and disappearing into his pillows. Shiro sighed and shifted his weight as he closed his eyes and took in the welcomed darkness. 

 

 

 


End file.
